The present invention relates to RF connectors, and more particularly to a replaceable RF connector which will not become inadvertently disconnected when external cables and/or adaptors are disconnected, and which is adapted to allow front replacement of a fuse.
As shown in FIG. 1 prior RF connectors adapted for replaceable fuses, such as the Model 486-001 manufactured by Cablewave Miniature Products of Wallingford, Conn., screwed into a receptacle, or housing, with the fuse electrically connected between the receptacle and the RF connector. When a cable or adaptor is screwed on the end of the RF connector, subsequent removal of the cable or adaptor often resulted in removal of the RF connector unless the connector is torqued down with a wrench so that it takes more force to unscrew the RF connector than it does to unscrew the cable or adaptor. This presents a decided inconvenience to the operator of the instrument to which the RF connector is attached. Further, since the RF connector screws into an interior threaded hole and has a smaller diameter, the RF connector presents an inherently mechanically weaker structure at the connection point.
What is desired is a replaceable RF connector adaptable for a replaceable fuse which cannot be removed when a cable or adaptor attached thereto is removed, and which maintains a mechanically strong structure at the connection point.